


2nd Gen Captains chatfic

by SilverCrane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Mild Language, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Platonic Flirting, Second gen captains, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: Terushima has added Yahaba, Ennoshita, Futakuchi, and Shirabu to the groupchatTerushima: HELLO MOTHERFUCKERSEnnoshita has left the groupchatTerushima: No!Terushima has added Ennoshita to the groupchatTerushima: No one leaves!
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji & Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 1





	2nd Gen Captains chatfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’ve decided to cave and make a chat fic because I really love the 2nd gen captains.

_Terushima has added Yahaba, Ennoshita, Futakuchi, and Shirabu to the groupchat_

Terushima: HELLO MOTHERFUCKERS

_Ennoshita has left the groupchat_

Terushima: No!

_Terushima has added Ennoshita to the groupchat_

Yahaba: I’m honestly not even going to ask.

Ennoshita: I would just like to say, for the record, this is quite possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had

Terushima: Ouch  
Terushima: Well for your info, it was Futakuchi’s idea

Futakuchi: And a DAMN good one too

Terushima: *kissy face*

Futakuchi: *kissy kissy face*

Yahaba: No roleplaying in MY Christian group chat

Terushima: xCUSE you? I am the father, I say what goes and what doesn’t go

Futakuchi: does that make me the mother?

Terushima: nah bro, you’re my gay twink husband

Futakuchi: bro...

Ennoshita: ....  
Ennoshita: can I leave yet

Futakuchi: NO

Terushima: NO

Yahaba: Please don’t, I’d rather not be left alone with these two.

Terushima: WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, YAHABA

Futakuchi: You wouldn’t be alone with us, Bc guess what *jazz hands*

Yahaba: Oh my god.

Shirabu: Yes hello what the FUCK is this

Terushima: Shirabu’s here too!!!!! :)))))

_Yahaba has left the groupchat_

Terushima: NO

Shirabu: Good riddance 

_Ennoshita has added Yahaba to the groupchat_

Ennoshita: You’re not allowed to ditch if I’m not allowed to ditch

_Terushima has named the groupchat NO ONE LEAVES_

Yahaba: Dammit.

Futakuchi: SO  
Futakuchi: As I’m sure you’ve realized, this is a groupchat for all the current captains  
Futakuchi: I’m sure you all know each other

Shirabu: unfortunately 

Terushima: I made this so we can arrange practice matches!

Ennoshita: That’s...  
Ennoshita: Uncharacteristically useful

Terushima: I’m always useful ;)

Ennoshita: ew

Terushima: :(

Futakuchi: XCUSE YOU  
Futakuchi: ITS MY IDEA REMEMBER IM THE TWINK HUSBAND

Terushima: yes of course babe my bad

Futakuchi: ANYWAYS  
Futakuchi: I’d like to take this opportunity to challenge Shiratorizawa to a practice match

Shirabu: Sorry who are you again?

Ennoshita: Ouch

Futakuchi: The team that will be going to nationals this year

Shirabu: oh really? You think you can beat us? When was the last time Dateko went to nationals, hm?

Yahaba: So he DOES know what school Futakuchi-kun is from

Ennoshita: I’d like to remind you that Karasuno has literally beaten everyone in this groupchat, so none of you can talk  
Ennoshita: How was nationals, Shirabu?  
Ennoshita: OH THATS RIGHT WHOOPS

Terushima: Ouch, Ennoshan

Ennoshita: Sorry Enno-WHAT

Yahaba: Wait can we go back to Futakuchi-kun thinking /Dateko/ is going to nationals? Sorry, but that ticket is going to Aoba Johsai. We’re getting our revenge on both Shiratorizawa AND Karasuno, so you better watch out too

Terushima: wow you guys are really pumped up about nationals huh

Shirabu: And you’re not? No wonder Karasuno beat you

Terushima: okay first- ouch  
Terushima: second- not really?  
Terushima: I think it’s more important to enjoy games instead of always focusing on winning  
Terushima: although there ARE plenty of strong teams at nationals...  
Terushima: NEVER MIND I CHANGED MY MIND, YALL BETTER WATCH OUT FOR JOHZENJI THIS YEAR

Yahaba: Okay but. The practice match thing? Actually a good idea, when is Johzenji free?

Futakuchi: That??? Was MY idea??? I called dibbs first??? The disrespect in this household???

Yahaba: You snooze you lose, Futakuchi-kun

Futakuchi: fine but I still call dibs on Shiratorizawa

Ennoshita: look I hate to be the bummer but. Shouldn’t you guys be in class?

Terushima: Uno reverse, Ennoshan 

Ennoshita: please stop calling me that what the hell

Yahaba: I’m in study hall, I’m not an irresponsible student like some people.

Shirabu: Yahaba do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up

Yahaba: What’s wrong, Shitabu-kun? Upset because I scored higher than you on the national mock exams?

Shirabu: Sounds like someone’s projecting, because last I checked, YOURE the one who got rejected from our academy. How’s the captaincy going, Yahabitch? Able to fill Oikawa’s shoes yet?

_Shirabu has changed Yahaba’s name to Yahabitch_

_Yahabitch has changed Shirabu’s name to Shitabu_

Futakuchi: The girls are fightiiing

Terushima: wow these names are so creative /s

Yahabitch: Bold of you to assume I even wanted to go to your trashy school. What’s it like constantly smelling like horse shit?

Shitabu: At least our school can afford an actual volleyball court. I heard you guys still share a gym with the basketball club? That’s so sad.

Ennoshita: okay okay Jesus Christ stop fighting  
Ennoshita: all I wanted to know was why you guys weren’t paying attention in class

Futakuchi: if the teacher isn’t paying enough attention to notice me not paying attention, then she doesn’t deserve my attention  
Futakuchi: check and mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yallre having a great day! If you have any ideas of things you u want to see, feel free to comment them below lol


End file.
